Tecna
Tecna is one of the main characters in the Winx Club animated series. Personality Tecna is extremely smart with an IQ of 150 and loves technology. On the Winx Club site, her profile states that her favorite color is light blue, her favorite animals are dolphins, that she loves sci-fi films, her favorite music is pop and jazz, and her favorite food is spinach. Her favorite subject at Alfea is Electro-Magic and her favorite spell is Laser Ray. She is always rational, practical, and logical, sometimes to a fault. Tecna has trouble expressing her emotions and bases the majority of her decisions on pure logic, making her seem cold and unattached. Tecna develops emotionally through the series and eventually experiences crying, stating that she never cried before. She loves computers and video games, and enjoys lots of sports and being active. She also has a strong bond with Musa. They are best friends and they are roommates at Alfea. Tecna also really likes Timmy, a Specialist, but for a while, didn't know how to express her feelings to him because she is shy around him. Timmy is very shy around Tecna. In the beginning of the series, Tecna's family and home planet are not fully explored or even seen. Even during the period she was thought dead in season 3, the girls seem to not have meet their parents. It is revealed more about her family during Season 6, Tecna is the daughter of Magnethia and Electronio. They like everything related to technology and maths but are friendly. In the comic, Tecna is a princess with a living mother and father. For a little while, Tecna was the main focus for the Winx Club during season 3. In episode 13, Tecna earned her Enchantix by sacrificing herself to save Andros, using her fairy dust to force her way into the portal and close it from the inside. It was thought that Tecna was dead and she would never return, causing the Winx Club to cry and disband the group. Thankfully, Tecna is found in episode 17, still alive and well. With her back, they were officially the Winx Club again. Seasons Season 1 Tecna shares her room with Musa, her beast friend as the first year to go to Alfea. She was 16 then she falls in love with Timmy during a assignment test on Black-Mud Swamp. During the episode "Date with Disaster" it was seen that Tecna wasn't so close to Bloom at the beginning, also she had some doubts about Bloom as leader, this changes eventually during the season. In the episode "Friends in Need", Tecna admits that since she meet the Winx she easily loses control. Winx Club Tecna appears behind Bloom telling her that walking backwards is irrational, after introducing herself, Tecna asks for her roommate, in that Musa arrives and the five girls quickly become friends and go to Magix to eat pizza. In the city, the Winx have a confrontation against the Trix, in which Tecna assists the girls with a shield to counteract Icy's attack. Later in Alfea, for Tecna along with the rest of the Winx, she was given a special task of cleaning the school without magic or technology. This bothers Tecna. While cleaning the stairs with Flora, Tecna at first did not want her help, apparently she changed her mind when she accidentally dropped a painting. During the visit of the specialists, who came at the request of the Winx to finish cleaning faster, Tecna creates a close bond with Timmy, she also helps to stop a creature and the Trix who had broken into Alfea. For defending the school, Ms.Faragonda gives back to Tecna and the Winx their magical powers. The next day, Tecna encourages Bloom for the test in a rational way, telling her that don't mess up. Later, Tecna appears to congratulate Bloom who successfully passed the test. Revenge of the Trix Tecna has short appearances; first when she is seen walking with the Winx, while analyzing the dream that Bloom was sharing with the girls, Tecna successfully manages to project the image of Daphne, based on the details that Bloom gave her. The next day, Tecna is seen finishing packing for the spring break while saying that Flora's words are emotional but true. After the vacations, Tecna is seen again reunited with the other girls, while Bloom explains them that she was adopted and has a lot of questions, the fairy of technology along with the other Winx make a promise to help her get the answers. When Bloom went missing, Tecna get the precise location of the redhead fairy, by scanning the data that Musa got with her spell. After the events in the forest, Tecna is in her room with Musa, looking at her screen until Stella, Flora and Bloom suddenly enter, because the latter wants to go to the Red Fountain exhibition even if she does not have an invitation. When the redhead girl explains to her friends the reason why she needs to talk to Sky, the girls help her enter by distracting the Red Fontana guards, so Bloom can see Sky during the parade and finally Tecna appears checking her computer, while Bloom leaves Alfea. The Battle for Magix Tecna appears first, with the other Winx comforting Bloom. Later she is seen again, after the events in Cloud Tower, when Stella, Brandon, Riven and Knut return to Alfea crossing a portal along with Ms.Griffin and her students but without Bloom and Sky who stayed behind to distract the monsters and facilitate the escape for the others. Tecna, Flora and Musa ask Stella where Bloom was, the blonde fairy says that she and Sky should be in Alfea now. Moments later, Tecna, Musa, and Stella encourage Flora to reverse the pumpkin spell on Mirta, Flora tries and successfully manages to give back to Mirta her normal appearance. During the final battle, Tecna and the Winx face Darcy and Stormy, inside a twister she joins forces with the other girls and makes a convergence, which manages to defeat them. At the end of the special, Tecna appears celebrating with her friends. Season 2 In season 2 Tecna wasn't so close to the new member of the Winx Club, Layla. When Bloom, Brandon, Layla, Sky and Stella went to save the Pixies from Lord Darkar and they came back, Tecna was bonded with Digit, pixie of Nanotechnology. At Cloud Tower her partner was Bloom and when they were trying to find the Codex at Cloud Tower, Tecna used her magic when she find out where it was, Icy frizzes her right away but what Tecna detected it wasn't the Codex room, it was the heart of Cloud Tower, Tecna was devastating because her calculations were wrong. At this season things weren't so good with her and Timmy, after he surrendered to the Trix to take the Red Fountain's Codex, because he knewed he didn’t had a chance in front of them. Tecna was the 5th to earn her Charmix, when she told Timmy that she didn't like not like him. Season 3 In this season Tecna gets a bigger part then the other season's, for example she saved the girls from giant spiders in Solaria. Also in this season, Tecna learns about the final fairy form Enchantix, she gets her Enchantix by saving Layla's planet Andros (Realm Tides in 4Kids version), she risked her life to close the Omega Dimension's portal. When she is gone, all of the Winx Club feels so sad they all cry's especially Musa. When the Winx Club tell Timmy, he doesn't believe that she is gone, he said to Riven that he still can fell Tecna. He never gave up to save her, he builded a device that can track her, but only if he describe her. He describe Tecna many times but he fails, so he calls the Winx Club to help him, the girls ask him what he feels when he is with Tecna and it worked. After they rescue Tecna, they need the Water Stars to defeat Valtor, so Tecna and the Winx Club goes to the Golden Kingdom, Tecna goes to the Crystal Labyrinth, there were two gates to across: one full of emotions and one full technology. Tecna has to go inside the technology gate to get the water stars but she also has to give up emotions forever, at last when gets the Water Stars, the Consolers let her have emotions again with the Water Stars. Secret of the Lost Kingdom Tecna accompanies the other Winx and the Specialists on a mission to find the biological parents of Bloom and restore the planet Domino. Upon graduation, she receives the title of guardian fairy and before leaving Alfea, Tecna along with the girls agree that they will remain friends no matter what happens. Season 4 When the season started, Tecna, along with the rest of the girls, accepted an invitation to teach. After the obstacle course was destroyed by a student, hurting Flora in the process, Tecna was the one who located the fireball made of "Blastophosphorate" (as she stated it was made of this chemical compound). The box of the explosive came in in the backpack of a student named Alice, and didn't believe a word of her pleas of innocence. Once the Wizards of the Black Circle showed up, Tecna was just as easily defeated by them until the Wizards decided to leave, realizing Bloom wasn't who they were looking for. Afterwards, Tecna finally believed Alice after her friend Clairrese confessed to the crime. After the Winx founded Love & Pet in order to help search for the Last Fairy on Earth, Tecna created the Winx Club Website in order to help their pets get adopted. Once The Winx found and befriended Roxy, Tecna was helped by Roxy to learn more about Superheroes as a way to help humans believe in magic again. Magical Adventure In the movie Tecna and the Winx (minus Bloom) face the Trix at Alfea were they are not able to defeat them. They soon discover Bloom is engaged to Sky on a reality TV show, she then tells the winx, who all say to go to Domino. They arrive to Domino to find a heartbroken Bloom, who is recently just dealing with a broken heart after Sky tells her they can't get married. After being at Domino the Winx teleport to Gardenia, the Winx then collapse and then wake up to find out their magic is gone so they are then forced with the task to Stay in Gardeia until their powers come back. The Winx then head to Havram to look for clues to get their powers back, which they do and then are forced to fight the Trix who they then defeat. Appearance *''Main article: List of Tecna's outfits'' Civilian Tecna has magenta colored hair, which is cut short to the base of her skull and styled into a side parting on her left-hand side, teal eyes, and a pale skin tone. In the first season Tecna wears a green and purple shirt, with purple pants and shoes. In the second and third season she uses a lavender shirt, a skirt of the same color, and wedged heeled boots. In fourth season she wears a pink and blue checked shirt with dark purple capris and dark purple heeled balet shoes. Category:Characters